militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army Reserve Force Students
|allegiance= |type=Military reserve force |branch= Royal Thai Army |dates=1948 - Present |specialization= |command_structure=Army Reserve Command |size= |current_commander=Lieutenant General Vichit Sriprasert (พลโท วิชิต ศรีประเสริฐ) |garrison=Bangkok |nickname=Rodo (ร.ด.) |motto= "แม้หวังตั้งสงบ จงเตรียมรบให้พร้อมสรรพ์ ศัตรูกล้ามาประจัน จะอาจสู้ริปูสลาย" ("Hope for peace, so be prepared for fight. No foe is more fearless than us.") |march=Army Reserve Force Students march |battles=Battle of Tha Nang Sang bridge |anniversaries=8 December |identification_symbol=Cross swords under the Great Crown of Victory |identification_symbol_label=Regimental Insignia }} The Army Reserve Force Students ( ; ) is a military youth organization in Thailand under control of the Royal Thai Army. History In 1934, prior to World War II, the Yuwachon Thahan (or "junior soldiers", Thai: ยุวชนทหาร) were established by Field Marshal Luang Pibulsonggram. At the beginning of World War II these teenage junior soldiers were actually sent to fight the troops of the Japanese Empire that invaded southern Thailand on 8 December 1941. After the war ended in September 1945, the Yuwachon Thahan were disbanded. However, in 1948 Lieutenant General Luang Chatnakrop (พล.ท. หลวงชาตินักรบ) created the Army Reserve Force Students to replace them. Nowadays most male students who participate in the reserve do so to avoid the chance of being conscripted for two years as enlisted soldiers in the active duty military. Because of this, the requirements for admission have risen recently. Requirements The current requirements are: # Thai nationality # Age no more than 22 years (de facto around 15–16 years) # Must have approval of their parents or guardians # A grade-point average above 2.50 or a certificate of passing senior scout # A doctor's certificate of health. People with disabilities, fatal sickness, disease or extreme eye problems such as color blind are not accepted. # Body mass index of less than 30 (obesity) # Must meet appropriate body height and size according to age # Pass a fitness test consisting of a 800 meter run in 3:15, 34 sit-ups in two minutes, and 22 push-ups in two minutes, which will be taken at the Territorial Defense School itself. (Female applicants have lower requirements.) # Male Students must cut their hair to show their scalp on 3-sides, with short on the top of the head. It is similar to a Crew cut Applicants are ranked by their fitness score. Those with higher scores will have priority. Some who do not meet the criteria may be accepted in a case-by-case basis. Those who are selected will receive a beret. Their training includes a rifle range, where they are instructed in the use of a rifle. The weapons is use today are the HK33 and M16 rifles Thai students at international schools in Chiang Mai trained different sites, usually not at the main Territorial Defense School. Study Army Reserve Force Students study 20 weeks per year, including a period of field training for grade 2 through grade 5 ARFS students. They must have perfect attendance. At the end of every semester, they have to pass an exam to study in the next grade. Army Reserve Force Students have to test: * Marksmanship test using a rifle, where amount and intensity of test depends on their grade * Written test of 120 multiple-choice questions * Physical test covering procedures, use of tools, and discipline learned during the year Army Reserve Force Students have 5 grades: * Students who complete grade 1 are equivalent to Private First Class and will halve their service period as a conscript. * Students who complete grade 2 are equivalent to Corporal and their service period will be only a quarter than that of a non-military student. * Students who complete grade 3 may request for permission to use the title Sergeant, and are completely exempt from conscription. * Students who complete grade 4 are equivalent to Master Sergeant * Students who complete grade 5 and their B.D. may ask for the title Acting Second Lieutenant. Also, on the graduation from their university, they are allowed to dress in white officer's uniform and wear a sword. Field training lengths (dependent on grade and gender of the student): * Grade 2 Male, at least 3 days * Grade 3 Male, at least 5 days * Grade 4,5 Male, at least 7 days * Grade 2,3 Female, at least 3 days * Grade 4,5 Female, at least 5 days Small arms Uniform and Insignia Army Reserve Force Students wear an olive-green uniform and beret (former green coat and Kepi) with Army Reserve Command insignia (Cross swords under The great crown of victory) on their collar beret and belt. Army Reserve Force Students distinguish their school and province by school's coat of arms on the right shoulder, and province badge on left chest. Special training About 200 4th grade Army Reserve Force Students who pass the physical test will be allowed to enter the parasail training course. This course is currently conduct annually.The physical requirement is 1 miles running - under 7.45 minutes. Push-up 50 in 2 minute. Sit-Up 100 in two minutes. Pull-Up 20 times without times.:: Reserve Affairs Center - ศูนย์การกำลังสำรอง :: Forums-viewtopic-หลักสูตรโดดร่มพาราเซลเปิดรับสมัครวันไหนครับ Battle of Tha Nang Sang Bridge On the morning of 8 December 1941, the first day of Japanese invasion of South East Asia, the Japanese army entered Thailand at many places, including Changwat Chumphon. At Ma Hat Bay (อ่าวมะหาด), Japanese troops landed on beaches from Ban Pak Nam Chumphon (บ้านปากน้ำชุมพร) to Ban Kho Son (บ้านคอสน). The 38th infantry Battalion of the Royal Thai Army was about 17 km away from the location, too far away to intercept the invading Japanese troops in time to protect the provincial capital. As a result, about one hundred of the Yuwachon Thahan and the local police force were ordered to hold the Japanese invaders on the west side of Tha Nang Sang bridge until the 38th Infantry could arrive. The teenager soldiers sent their 1st Light Machine Gun company across the bridge at 8.00am and moved through Wat Tha Yang Tai to block Japanese reinforcements. The commander of 38th infantry battalion ordered his his own 4th Heavy Machine Gun Company across the bridge to protect the government offices next the Tha Taphoa River, but heavy Japanese troops prevented their crossing. The junior soldiers, led Captain Thawin Niyomsen (ร้อยเอกถวิล นิยมเสน), commander of the Chumphon Junior Soldiers Training Centre, dashed across the bridge to seize strategic points on the western side. Captain Thawin was killed while he was seeking a better location for his light machine gun squad. Now led by Sergeant Samran Khuanphan (สิบเอกสำราญ ควรพันธ์) from the Junior Soldiers Training Center, the junior soldiers were able to hold their position until the cease fire order came later in the day. The Thai government had accepted Japan's terms. References External links * Thai Army Reserve Command Center * Reserve Affairs Center * Territorial Defence School * Reserve Affairs School * Army Reserve Jobs Category:Military of Thailand Category:Military youth groups Category:Army cadet organisations Category:Organizations established in 1948 Category:1948 establishments in Thailand